


The disease - [Death fic]

by AidanJail



Category: Fanders, Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Deathfic, Disease, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanJail/pseuds/AidanJail
Summary: All the sides get a sickness that slowly kills them all.





	The disease - [Death fic]

The first one to be touched was Roman. One day he was all glowy and creative, and the day after he was pale and unable to speak. Then he stopped trying to appear. Everybody was worried. Then he stopped breathing and his heart stopped beating. And he layed in his bed. His room had went empty during the days of sickness. It stayed empty after his death.

 

The second one was Patton. He had stopped dad jokes. He seemed unable to focus. Unable to feel. Slowly, he grew paler and skinnier. He looked like he was starving. He stopped smiling. He stopped being alive. He stopped showing up when Thomas needed them. And when Thomas stopped smiling too, stopped wanting to see his friends... Patton's now empty room got colder. And Patton was no more.

 

That's when Logan realised he didn't have any solution. He had searched for a reason for Roman's death. But nothing. And once he realised it, he got sick. He stopped being logical. He stopped talking, sometimes in the middle of his sentences. He could keep his reasoning for long. He stopped reacting. Reading. Learning. He just stopped. And when he died, his already empty room felt more empty.

 

Virgil kept visiting their rooms. How could he not? Thomas's now only feeling was fear. Fear of trusting his friends. Fear of losing them. Fear of the world. Of his own house. Fear of himself. He didn't understand anymore. Virgil wanted to write, draw, to do something but Roman was no more. Virgil wanted to be sad but Patton was no more. Virgil wanted to find a reason but Logan was no more. Virgil only had fear.

 

He stared at his own reflection. Even that looked scary. It was pale. It was skinny. It was hardly breathing. It was a monster. It was empty. He felt the sharp pain in his stomach once more, then the one in his head. It was too much. He couldn't deal with it. He looked in the mirror once more. And he shot himself in the head.

 

It was over now. Thomas was laying on his bed. He had no idea. No feeling. No thought. No fear. He was barely breathing. He was paler than ever. He felt pain in every parts of his body. But was that really pain anymore? He didn't know. Nothing made sense. What was the meaning of making sense anyway? Everything stopped. He stopped breathing, what was the point anyway.

 

It was over.


End file.
